


Ethereal

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Danny, Damaged Danny, Damaged Vlad, Dan - Freeform, Danny grew up with the popular kids, Danny's Parents Know, Dash is somehow perfect??, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, How tf do i tag, Hurt Danny, Kwan was in a gang, M/M, OC, PTSD, Paulina's last name is wrong for reasons, Pompous Pep, Stripper!AU, Stripper!Danny, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Vlad, Yall aint know Danny could work a pole???, no beta we die like men, stripper!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny's parents know he's Phantom. His Mom is as loving as she's always been, but his father is intolerant. They come to an 'agreement' that he should move to Milwaukee for the time being and get some support from his Dad's old friends.So why the hell is he in a strip club?Vlad Masters hasn't seen Danny Phantom in over three years and isn't sure whether he wants to see him at all. But he's onto something, and if he's right, both him and Daniel are in danger. To find out who has their secret and kill them before they revel the halfa's existence, he must cut through the underbelly of Milwaukee.He just has one question.Why the hell is Daniel in a strip club?
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Dash/Kwan, Vlad Master/Danny Fenton, Vlad/Danny - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. How Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Also being updated from Wattpad. I am definitely editing this one. 'tis my pride.

"You've got to be kidding me," Danny mumbled, staring at his doorway. His mother stared back, blue eyes blown wide and mouth trembling at the stranger in her son's bed. The _ghost boy_ in her son's bed.

Calling him 'the ghost boy' was just a force of habit. He'd filled out as if he'd somehow grown, but of course, ghosts aren't capable of that.

Madeline Fenton and her husband had nicknamed this his 'evolved form;' his former black and white jumpsuit replaced by black cargo pants tucked into matching combat boots, a white belt with his insignia embedded in the blue frost buckle, and a pitch-black turtleneck with a green line circling his torso. He hadn't even removed his weapons. No, both holsters for his twin guns rested against the sheets where he lay down, the leather straps that crossed his chest in a perfect 'X' shifting as he pushed up onto his elbows. Maddie hadn't had the chance to classify everything in the arsenal the Phantom carried, but she recognized the knives knocked on his ribs and the bombs on his belt buckle. 

Her Danny was 21 now, so she understood when he said he'd be out with Dash and Kwan for a bit longer than usual. They usually met at some hotel or gas station on the border of Wisconsin so Danny didn't have to drive all the way. She wasn't expecting him home before 2:00 really, but she always stayed up to make sure he got home safe. She's a mother, she can't help it if she's anxious.

But she fell asleep somewhere around 11:00. She'd been working on projects, cleaning after her husband's mess, all while making several phone calls to get a scientific deed so she could continue her projects. They were short on money, short on time, and she was short on sanity and sleep. That didn't stop her from blaming herself for not staying up.

She realized she'd woken back up at 1:00, so she decided to go upstairs and check if her son had snuck in while she was asleep.

She found that goddamned ghost boy instead.

Danny felt just about the same at the moment.

His two childhood friends, Dash and Kwan, didn't even live in Amity Park anymore, having moved to start a sporting good business in Milwaukee together. He had to fly all the way there and then fly back in a half inebriated state. Frankly, he was worn out. He barely even had enough energy to change back. He was thinking he'd just sleep in this form then switch back sometime in the morning

Then his mom opened the door.

"Wait, I can explain, don't-" Maddie Fenton ran downstairs before he could finish, not in a panic, but on a mission.

She didn't even slow down as she went around corners, on a warpath straight for the lab to get rid of the pest in her home. It touched her baby's sheets. It was _going_ to pay.

"Jack! Thermos!" She yelled, running past him and grabbing an ectoplasmic gun, slapping the side to check the charge then cocking it like she was headed to a war front. "Stay here, be right back!"

"Maddie, what's-" Jack looked up from an experiment blueprint to question his wife, greeted to the sight of her armed with the Fenton Ghost Gatling, guaranteed to make any ghost into Swiss cheese in seconds. But she didn't slow down for her husband either, grabbing the closest metal object- Jack needed that wrench- and sticking it into her belt.

"Stay. There." She pointed the tool at him, the gun facing him as she turned for the door. Jack noticed her hands were shaking. The giant man put his hands up and nodded frantically.

Any sensible person would with that thing aimed at them. Ectoplasm doesn't hurt humans, but the impact by itself would be painful. The pressure in that gun made the green substance into bullets and he did not want to know what hundreds of the damn things would feel like.

Maddie ran back upstairs and kicked open the door to her son's room again, sweeping the barrels of the gun back and forth through the room, finger firm on the trigger.

"Get out of my son's room!"

"No, wait-"

Maddie started unloading cartridges, goggles flashing green and red as the bright flashes lit up the dark room. She watched the ghost boy dance, hiding behind furniture for it to be shredded, bouncing around the room like a pinball in a machine.

"Wait, MOM!" It shouted, dodging the ecto-bullets and sliding right in front of her. A bright flash of white light blinded Mrs. Fenton and she ripped her goggles off to rub at her eyes.

She hefted the Gatling styled gun higher on her hip, and looked down...

And nearly screeched in horror when she saw her son looking back.

"What kind of trick is this? Are you bullshitting me?" A part of her chided herself for cursing in front of her son but this wasn't right! What right did this ghost have to look like her baby boy! "Stop it right now!"

"Mom, I swear its me! I can explain all of it! It's me, it's Danny, just please put the gun down and we can talk!" He put his hands up as he pleaded, eyes wider than hers. Those were her eyes looking back at her, those wide, baby blue, terrified eyes in this damn ghost's head.

"Oh hell, no!" She screamed, voice wavering and lips quivering. "You don't get to look like my baby!" Her trigger finger was tight, but her little boy's face was in front of the barrel. The whole gun was shaking with her body. She couldn't pull it. Not when it was wearing her child. "You stop it right now!"

"I can prove it! I can explain, I swear, but I need you to promise you'll listen." The ghost's hands went around the top of her gun and lowered it slowly, pointing the barrel straight at the ground.

She didn't believe him. Not one bit. But it would be nice to have a sample she didn't need to scrape off of brick and mortar after he'd 'bled' from his last fight. If nothing else, she'd have the ghost boy strapped to her table. The breakthroughs they could make! She needed to know how he bled authentically. Did he actually feel pain? Or were his screams illusions, shadows of when he was alive haunting him the way he haunted Amity Park? He was the one ghost that was never seen defeated by others of his kind. 

Well, except the Wisconsin Ghost. But the Phantom and the Wisconsin ghosts interacted like nothing else the Fentons had seen. The Wisconsin Ghost seemed to be part of some hierarchy, Maddie sometimes hearing of him 'sending' ghost after the ghost boy. He spoke like he had servants. Maddie could never get close enough to this..."Plasmius" to confirm much more. He only ever appeared to fight the Phantom. Their fights were the most amazing things Maddie had ever studied in ghost sociology. She thought fights only happened for haunts. But the Wisconsin GHost had defeated him several times and never taken over Amity Park. Their conflict was of a different nature. 

After a year of the two clashing, their fights became less frantic and more expert, less messy for them and more destructive for the town. Less blood was shed. More buildings were pulverized. More words were thrown. Less punches hit. Their interactions made Maddie wonder whether ghosts could have enemies. Whether ghosts could have friends. And it made her wonder even more which one the two powerful ghosts were to each other.

As soon as it was on her table, she planned to find out.

"No. You're not going to prove it," the older woman finally responded. She ignored the face of her son giving a sigh or relief, tried to brush aside the thankful cerulean eyes that locked with her lighter shade. "I'll say whether you're my son. My way. And if you're not..."

The barrels were suddenly pressed flush to the other's forehead, the cold metal warm against his frigid skin.

"Then no face you wear will save you from me."

^~^

"Uhm...Maddie...what's going on here?"

As far as Jack could tell, his son was strapped to the Fenton Test Table, his blood being drawn through a catheter into the Fenton Ghost Signature reader, and his wife was looking the most confused he'd ever seen her.

As in, she looked confused, and she never looked confused.

Danny was getting a little nervous, fidgeting on the table and watching the multiple screens his mother supervised. He knew his ecto-signature fairly well, having played around with some tech of his own to find out more about himself. But as to whether his blood would even show that he was half-human...he had no idea.

Also, his Mom had set a tray of knives up next to his head and since his arms were strapped down, he did not like the connotations. 

"Incredible," Madeline murmured, her scientific fascination starting to kick in. "What I'm getting shouldn't even be possible. It's a bridge. Like he's got one foot in the grave...there's cellular degradation on the molecular level but instead of completely decaying it's developing instead...it's almost parasitic..."

She was looking over the stats with a mixture of horror and fascination. From what she could understand, whoever this was wearing her boy's face, they weren't dead. They were half-way there, but they were still alive. Even the ecto-signature had odd double helix strands, perhaps contributing to its human form's DNA. Fascinating. But now it was time for the moment of truth.

The scientist grabbed a needle, tapping for a vein and drawing blood from her arm without blinking. Bandaging the entry point and injecting the liquid into the machine, she watched as her computers analyzed the DNA. It was impossible. But was it? She'd already established that whoever this was wasn't dead. Regardless, she had stumbled upon something great, something-

"Analyzation complete. Genetic match." The computer's toneless voice rung through the quiet lab and Danny let out an audible sigh of relief. Maddie gasped in disbelief and turned around slowly.

Her son's eyes were filled with tears, a whispered, "Hey, mom," nearly lost in the hug she choked him with. She scrambled around, apologizing and kissing his cheeks as she unstrapped her baby.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what happened to you, poor baby, I'm sorry, I love you, mommy loves you," she repeated over and over, sobbing quietly. She could've killed her son. She could've killed her son.

Her son was half-ghost. And she doubted she had nothing to do with it.

"Can someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on?"


	2. It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie is tired. Jack comes to a decision. Danny starts his journey.

"It's not staying in our house!"

"Jack, it's Danny! If anything, this is even more reason to let him stay! What's going on with you?" The couple was in the kitchen, walking circles around each other like two predators hungry enough to make their own kind into prey.

Meanwhile, Danny was at the top of the stairs, listening in easily since they were yelling. His mother had explained that their son was half-ghost and that he'd been the ghost boy all along and his father had not taken it well, even forcing Danny to retreat upstairs with all the weapons he started aiming at him.

It was almost 2:30, a ghost headache was pressing at his temples, and Danny just wanted some sleep.

"What's going on with me? What's going on?!" The loud and deep voice worsened the pain in Danny's head. "I'm trying to protect you! Have you forgotten what ghosts do? What they've done to you? To me?! I'm trying to make sure we don't get hurt like that again. Even if that is Danny, that is sick. That's no longer a human. It cannot stay in this house and that's final."

"Okay, so he needs help," Maddie conceded, pleading as she trailed after him into the living room. "But we're the only ones that _can_ help him! He's only like this _because_ of us! And think of the benefits! Now that we know the ghost boy is an ally, we might be able to get rid of Amity's possession problem permanently! Danny is our solution! We can help each other, Jack."

"Help it? Help it?! It can't help with anything!" Jack roared, turning around and punching the wall under the stairs. Danny scrambles up as he felt the vibrations, trying not to breathe too heavily unless his father hears him.

"You're lucky I'm even letting it live! Now you want to help it and ask for its help? That disgusting creature? What's your attachment to it, Maddie? Any ghost can take the form of someone you love."

" _Damn it_ , Jack, call my son an ' _it_ ' one more time and I'll fry your tongue and feed it to the pigeons, so _help me god!_ "

The silence following her outburst was nearly comical if it wasn't so tense. Danny has to stuff his knuckles between his teeth to stifle something between a laugh and a sob.

"Now _you're_ going to talk like a civilized human being. You're going to talk to _me_ like _I'm_ a civilized human being. We're going to be _civil_. We are going to _discuss_ this. And you will call _Danny_ by his name as we do it. Am I understood?" The halfa didn't need to see her in order to know her back was ramrod straight, goggles pulled down around her neck so her blazing cerulean eyes could stare the other man down.

When a murmured, "Yes ma'am," drifted up to Danny's ears he had to keep from giggling at the situation. Mom only talked like that when someone was in big trouble. _Well, he's fucked._

Reassured that the situation would be handled and too tired to listen any longer, he floated down the hallway, into his room, onto his bed, and promptly passed out.

^~^

"Danny? Honey? I know you're tired but can you come downstairs?" Danny lifted his head to groan acknowledgment before flipping onto his back. Madeline Fenton shut the door with a sigh, already disliking what was about to happen.

He looked at the clock and saw the red block numbers saying 6:48. _Alright, got about three hours of sleep. That's better than most nights._ He patted himself down, confirming he was still in his black jeans and one of Dash's basketball jerseys, ruffling his hair before determining he was too lazy to comb it. A glance down told him he had been too tired to take off his combat boots either. Huh.

Sighing heavily, he turned intangible and fell through his bed, phasing through the floor and right into the kitchen.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he stopped his momentum right over the table, ignoring his father's glare in favor of his mother's fascinated stare as he hovered over the tile before becoming tangible again.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad." His mother replied with a chirpy greeting while his father grumbled under his breath. Danny couldn't really be that mad. It was better than having the Fenton Ghost Gatling aimed at his face. He'd take the 'Dad Glare of Disappointment' over that thing any day.

"Sit down. We need to talk." Jack Fenton's spine was glued to the back of his chair, brown eyes narrowed at the boy he still didn't trust. He was doing this to keep Maddie happy. But whatever this thing was it wasn't his son. He'd have it gone one way or another.

"We have-"

"Slow down, the big news can wait another five minutes. Let me give this boy some breakfast and some coffee. He looks like he's dead," Maddie interrupted immediately. She rummaged through the cabinets and fridge to make Danny cereal and poured him some coffee.

"Oh, that's natural, I am halfway there," Danny tried to joke casually. His mother nearly dropped the creamer when he said it and his dad's grip on his mug tightened dangerously. "Too soon?"

"Just a little, darling," Maddie confirmed, setting his bowl and mug down before nodding to her husband.

"Your mother and I have agreed on what to do from here on out," Jack began, his own small cup of coffee threatening to crack between his meaty hands. "And we think it's best if you leave this home."

Both parents waited for an explosion, glowing green eyes, a look of shock and incredulity, or for the teen to storm out of the room and yell at the unfairness of it all.

Instead, Danny just chewed calmly, staring at him. He kind of saw this coming. One thing he'd learned was that his life could always get worse. He knew they'd find out eventually, especially when Jazz moved away to Oxford. No one was there to watch his back or cover for him against all these ghosts or his parents or his bosses. He'd burned through five jobs and was too close to being fired from the Nasty Burger for comfort. Being evicted from home was something he'd been expecting for a long time.

"When do you want me out?" He responded once he'd stopped chewing, immediately shoving another spoonful in his mouth. Both of the parents watched in disbelief. Both, (for very different reasons), were sure Danny would go down kicking and screaming. This wasn't expected.

"I've got you a ticket for a bus tomorrow morning to Milwaukee. You don't have that much, so it shouldn't take you long to pack up. Have your things together by tonight and we'll pack the car. Your mother says she'll drive you to the nearest bus stop, and the bus leaves at 5:00, so be ready to get up early."

"I don't approve of the circumstances that we're doing this in," Maddie interjected before he could give more instructions, hopping up onto the table as close to her son as she could get. _Maybe he's hurting on the inside and doesn't want us to see._ "But I think you should go. I feel like we've chained you here. Your friends are over there, and in this damn city, you won't meet anyone new that isn't _dead_. Won't it be a good experience? To get away from Amity for a while? I don't want you gone, but I think it's time you spread those ghost wings and flew from the nest."

Danny watched his Dad roll his eyes as he listened to his mom. He wanted to think his father had accepted what he was, but he'd dealt with enough enemies and enough sneaky little poltergeists to know what a schemer looks like. Jack Fenton was up to something. But his mom was supporting it, so he'd play along.

"Madeline insists on giving you support money, so we'll give you $300 worth to start with. I've got old college friends in the big city. There's a couple of addresses you'll need to go to, but they're in popular areas so you shouldn't have trouble finding them. Just tell them you're Fenton's kid and they'll take care of the rest." Jack continues to curtly explain like his wife hadn't said a thing, just barely keeping his disgust from showing when his wife and the ghost began to hug.

 _Take care, indeed,_ Jack thought ironically, watching his wife fuss over their 'son' and offer to help him pack. The surprisingly docile intruder had taken everything the oldest Fenton had thrown at him well.

Jack would like to see how he'd take Milwaukee. Or rather, how his old friends would take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters get longer, I swear. I'm too tired to write any extended notes. If something occurs to me I'm sure I'll just edit the chapter smh. This will likely be a double update. Keep an eye out for chapter three.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Angel


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parting is such sweet sorrow. Danny makes it bittersweet. The journey begins, and he's already made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told yall to keep an eye out then put this shit out like three nanoseconds later. Yeah. Okay. I am shit with notes.

"I love you, darling. You have your toothbrush? Deodorant?" Danny watched with amusement as his mother hovered over him, fussing unashamedly now that they were away from his father. Lately, he'd been feeling so small that he forgot he was a good two inches taller than his mother, having filled into a wily yet more masculine figure.

They stood beneath the bright lights of the bus layover, the 5:00 AM darkness heavy outside the station. Other early travelers stood nearby, talking to others or scrolling through phones with suitcases close by. Most, like Danny himself, were still waking up and clutched their coffee cups like lifelines. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, tugging on the waistband of his grey sweatpants when he felt them sag down his hips. He shivered when a cold breeze from the AC tickled his exposed toned stomach.

A couple of girls across the way were watching his waist far too closely, likely wondering what began where the 'V' shaped muscle of his torso ended. Or maybe they were eyeing his print. But we don't talk about that.

Danny noticed them, and despite his sleepy state managed a lazy wink, smiling impishly when they giggled and waved. He knew he was attractive. Enough fangirling, while he was his heroic alter-ego, let him begrudgingly acknowledge he was somewhat good looking.

He wondered what they'd think if they knew his sweatpants kept slipping because he had a Ghost Glock strapped near his pocket.

"That gear I gave you? Remember, the ectoplasmic layer on the dagger activates with the green button and the ATHENA laser activates with the blue button, your gun can shoot through the holster by voice command, and the necklace can hide your ecto-signature. Okay?" His mother, oblivious to his flirting, continued. Danny couldn't help but be amazed by his mother, what with her being so perky this early. He guessed being a full-time ghost hunter, inventor, and scientist didn't give her much sleep in the first place.

"Wait, you did grab your Fenton Ghost Rings? I don't know how haunted Milwaukee is but you'll-"

"I love you too, Mom," Danny cut in before she could go on a mother bear tangent. She was tugging on her goggle's straps, big blue eyes worriedly scanning her son's calm features. She knew this was needed, both for Danny to grow and to get him away from Amity and his father. But that didn't make it any less painful.

"I'll be fine. Remember who's been fighting ghosts for five years now? Wait for a second Ma, I've got reminders for you too." She had raised a hand to comment on his five lonely years against nearly all of the Ghost Zone, but he cut her off that time too.

"Remember to check random boxes for the Box Ghost, he's easy to find, just listen for "Beware!" and you've got him; if there's trouble at the school then head for the lunchroom, if any tech appliances start flying look for the most complex and powerful piece of equipment and destroy it, set traps for the strays every now and then, and keep the portal doors closed unless opening them is absolutely necessary. A lot more comes through than you guys can see."

He smiled softly, the dimple in his left cheek sinking as his kind cyan eyes followed his mother's tears. He brushed them away with the pads of his thumbs and pulled her to his chest.

"I have a gift for you," he whispered in a conspiratorial tone, pushing her back a little but gesturing that she stay close so others wouldn't see. "A little trick I've been practicing."

Mrs. Fenton watched in awe as her son's hands began to glow blue, the air between them getting colder and colder as his palms got brighter. The blue lightened until it was a pure shining white that she had to squint at. The light faded slowly and the elder woman gasped softly before a hand rose to cover her mouth.

In her son's hands was a small, crystalline flower made of pure ice. The detail was astonishing, the long seed in the middle and the five long petals that drooped downwards slightly to graze the palms of his hands. The tips of the flower petals even gleamed a sky blue tint, shimmering in the fluorescent light.

"A bittersweet?" She sobbed softly, touching the petals and shivering at the cold surface. He gently placed it in her own palm and her whole arm shook with the raw emotion coming over her. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to keep it together, but this-"

"Sums this whole damn situation up, doesn't it?" They chuckled together, his mother only half-heartedly hitting him for his language.

"As long as I'm alive, it will never melt," he reassured her, pressing it into her hands when she tried to return it. "When you miss me, just touch it, and you'll know I'm okay."

"I love you, darling."

"Bus 58 to Milwaukee, Wisconsin has arrived, if all passengers would please make their way to the front. Need coffee? Check out the cafe to the right of the entrance on your way out! Please don't forget devices or cords at the charging station-" the lady on the intercom proceeded with reminders and bus numbers while the two Fenton's said the last of their tearful goodbyes.

He made his way outside and stuffed his suitcase with the rest of his cargo, duffel bag on his shoulder fully equipped with snacks and some extra 'items.' Danny stopped on the steps to wave at his mother one more time before the person behind him got aggravated.

Madeline Fenton watched her only son get on the bus and waved before he disappeared into the Greenhound, the bittersweet flower clutched tightly in one hand and pressed to her tear flushed cheek.

=_=

On an old school reflex, he headed straight for the back of the bus, making a beeline for the first half empty pair of seats.

In the row he had his eye on was a chill looking guy, a dark brown-skinned male with tight black curls that stuck out from up under his baseball cap. He had some style, Danny could give him that. The yellow turtle neck and black jeans with converse seemed to fit the guy. He was typing with great concentration on a laptop, earbuds hooked in as he bopped his head.

Not wanting to intrude, he tapped the seat to get his attention. The guy immediately looked up and pulled an earbud out, smiling hesitantly.

"Mind if I sit here?" The halfa asked, smiling back.

"Not at all man, take a seat, take a seat." Danny thanked him and put his duffel bag into the storage over their heads, plopping down beside the other as he put his coffee in the cupholder.

"Uhm, I don't want to sound, like, obnoxious or anything, but is it okay if you move your coffee? I don't want it to spill on my computer during a turn or something."

"Oh no, I'll move it." Danny transferred the plastic cup from the holder to his lap, taking a slow sip as he observed the other working. Since this human Technus still kept an earbud out, he assumed the conversation was still open. "I wouldn't want anything spilling on a laptop that looks that pretty either. That had to be expensive."

"Yeah, put this bad girl together myself. She's my baby. All the bells and whistles, but you don't want to hear about that," the guy responded, a sheepish look settling between his brows.

"No, no, I do. Actually, I'm somewhat of an inventor myself. I'm not putting together a laptop, but I know my way around a garage." That was a gigantic understatement on Danny's part, especially since lately he'd been building his own gear under the pretense of 'continuing the family business.' School had been a bitch, but he knew things you couldn't learn in a classroom.

Do they teach you in college how to balance the weight of a gun that doesn't use bullets but instead uses a form of energy that is capable of destroying entire floors of buildings at full power? Did they teach how to tailor said gun to a certain ecto-signature so that it not only ran on that person's energy, but would self destruct if any other ectoplasmic fueled being tried to use it?

No? Yeah, he didn't think so.

Turtleneck closed his laptop and the two spoke geek for a little bit, translating as best they could so the other builder could understand. They talked about projects, finished and unfinished, ideas, video games, and somehow started a debate about whether SEGA or Nintendo was better. 

"Wait...what's your name? Have I been calling you 'turtleneck' the whole time?" Danny stopped in the middle of the argument when he went to say the other's name and came up blank.

"Yeah, but I didn't judge since I've been calling you 'slippers.'"

"They're slides."

"They're called, 'I dress like a house husband.'"

The paler of the two gasped dramatically and put a hand to his chest. "There is no shame in being a house husband."

"Then let me rephrase, you dress like a _homeless_ husband. Likely divorced. A white Hanes t-shirt and some grey sweatpants? You're asking for it, man."

"Don't shame my Hanes t-shirt. I am a man of the people and I can't help that the guys and girls like seeing these man tits. I give them what they want." On cue, the two girls from earlier got on the bus and waved at him again, 'oohing' exaggeratedly when his pecs flexed and he winked again.

"Anyways, I'm Tucker. Just call me Tuck, though." Once the other was done flirting, he held his hand out and dark brown met pale white in a firm handshake.

"Danny. Nice to meet you, Tuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too much fun with these checking ghost gadgets. Cause I mean. THE GUNS. I promise yall will see them get used properly used later. Please comment so I know I'm not alone out in this sea of pompous pep fics.
> 
> Later
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Angel


	4. Date Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a long text thread as he and Tucker get off the Greenhound. He also gets to sleep in a decent bed. Thank fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am too tired to edit this. Pardon any errors.

"He...hey du....hey dude...DANNY!" The halfa startles out of his sleep, nearly falling out of the chair at the loud wake-up call. He almost transforms on instinct but manages to take in his surroundings before giving something away.

"Good God, you scared me, man," he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He glanced out the window that Tucker leaned against and realized they were in passing lit up glass buildings and closed down shops. "Did I miss both stops?"

"Yeah, you were sleeping so good I didn't want to wake you up. Got you a coffee, black like you said you drink it and took the liberty of charging your phone." Tucker gave him a rundown of the past 20 hours or so and handed him his cup. Danny gulped it down even though it scalded his tongue and throat, soothing both with a shot of cold from his core.

He sluggishly gestures for his phone and Tuck handed it over. Danny waited for it to power back on with a blank stare and some five-star just-woke-up thoughts. _Heh, at least now that I'm gone I won't have to worry about my food trying to bite back._

"You got a place to stay, dude?" The black geek had whipped his laptop back out, working on what Danny now knew was a faulty code in a new security system he'd been designing for his job.

"My Dad's friends are supposed to be where I'm staying, but I don't think I can make it there this early." Well, he could if he tried. He can reach Mach in under five seconds when he pushes it. But he had just gotten the most sleep he'd had in weeks and wasn't even energized. It felt like his body was overloaded and he was lagging. He hoped he at least had some more flush to his complexion.

"Well, there's this chick I did security for that owns a string of hotels. She should be back in town. Chica liked the system so much she gave me this VIP card that gets me a free room with all the perks," Tucker explains as Danny opens his phone and starts his trek through the long thread of checkup texts he'd missed from his mom.

"Actually, it may have been that triple screen desktop I set up...or the 85 inch TV set with those decked out lights...or was it the in-house movie theater I rigged for her...point is, she kind of owes me. Anyway, if it isn't over the top, I can bring people with me. As long as I give a heads up, she doesn't mind."

"Alright, what hotels she own?"

"Reyes' Cielo."

Danny had to fight not to spit coffee all over himself and the seat in front of him.

"Reyes' Cielo?" Danny suddenly felt wide awake and twisted around to look straight at his bus buddy. "You mean the most high-profit and widespread hotel business spread out from New York to Mexico? You mean, as in, owner Paulina Reyes? She's here in Milwaukee?"

"Wow, wasn't expecting you to be a fanboy," Tucker replied sardonically. He glanced to the side and gently pushed Danny back, noticing his coffee cup was a little too close to his screen. "Yeah, her. Real ambitious chick. She and my girlfriend are old friends and when she found out I was a techie I just got roped into the job. Though I'll admit, the pay from that thing will keep me settled for another two years."

"Ambitious. Yeah, sounds like her," Danny muttered under his breath, tapping through his contacts until he found Paulina's name. He leaned back into his chair and tilted his phone hoping Tuck wouldn't see.

"That sounds good, then. Can't remember the last time I've even been near a Reyes' Cielo," he continued louder. He checked the time to confirm it was after three and started typing. "Will we need to walk far?"

_To: The KDA_

_DamnDaniel: I'm in Milwaukee...anyone happens to be near XXXX Blvd? [03:21]_

"One of her hotels is pretty close to the bus stop, so nah, not even a block." Danny hummed his response and watched the three small dots bounce as Paulina texted back.

"By the way, you snore something terrible dude. I think those girls you hit on earlier got turned off." Tucker looked at him and smirked, quite amused how the playboy he'd seen earlier now had terrible bed head and somehow looked more tired than when he had gotten on the bus.

Now that Danny had just woken up and dropped the flirtatious manner it felt like the dude was in his raw form. The computer geek started noticing the bags under his eyes that stood out under his seafoam eyes, the slight sink in his cheeks that he pulled off as sharp-jawed handsomeness, and the way he'd just fucking finished a 12-ounce cup of black coffee that should've been piping hot.

No sugar.

This guy was a monster.

"Oh really? I don't usually snore. Wonder if something's got my allergies acting up," Danny retorted blandly, honestly being unable to care less about 'those chicks.' They couldn't give him anything he hadn't had before.

He was far more interested in the reply he'd finally gotten in the group chat:

_From: The KDA_

_Mrs. Mosca: Not yet. [03:23]_

_BoxerBax: Why tf are you in Milwaukee bro [03:25]_

_DamnDaniel: Why tf are you awake [03:26]_

_BoxerBax: Prepping out the store, and shipments from Canada come oddly early. Like to be ready [03:27]_

"We're approaching the bus stop, ladies and gentlemen. Please collect any plastic wrappers or beverages and check around your seat for trash. Don't forget your luggage in the overhead compartments, and thank you for riding Greenhound!"

_DamnDaniel: Yet somehow you're never ready for me :) [03:28]_

_BoxerBax: Is anyone? [03:29]_

_Mrs. Mosca: Stop flirting so I can ask the real questions [03:30]_

_BoxerBax: I'm over him [03:31]_

_DamnDaniel: I'm over him [03:31]_

_Mrs. Mosca: Yeah whatever. But follow up on what Dash said, why are you in Milwaukee? [03:32]_

Purposely trying to avoid the question and the mixed emotions that came with it, he stood up and offered to pull down Tuck's stuff for him. The techie warned him it was heavy and Danny didn't even blink. He just reassured his black acquaintance that he does heavy-lifting for a living. He could tell it was fairly hefty, but when he pulled down the case he barely even strained himself. His duffel bag came down next and he reached in to grab the caffeine meds he may or may not have acquired illegally. He popped them raw and dove back into the group chat. 

_DamnDaniel: Parents found out I'm Phantom. Mom and Dad took it better than I thought, yknow, not trying to cut me open immediately. Mom's actually pretty much accepted it. Dad hasn't. Hence why you'll be graced with my presence [03:34]_

_BoxerBax: Drinks at my place soon as you can bro [03:34]_

_DamnDaniel: Fuckin bet [03:35]_

_TaeKwanDo: That's rough buddy. Now will you stfu so I can go back to sleep? We're not all insomniacs and morning people [03:35]_

_Mrs. Mosca: Who the hell is here that's a morning person [03:36]_

_DamnDaniel:...you? [03:37]_

_Mrs. Mosca: Looking good when I wake up ≠ morning person [03:38]_

_BoxerBax: Well I'm not an insomniac or morning person. Hate mornings but I get six hours [03:39]_

_DamnDaniel: Stfu bout some six hours. Kwan takes at least two. [03:40]_

_Mrs. Mosca: Two? [03:40]_

_DamnDaniel: Dash surprisingly enough takes it slow. Guess all that football training helped the stamina [03:41]_

_TaeKwanDo: Shut. The fuck. Up. [03:41]_

_Mrs. Mosca: I'll be there in 20, Danny [03:41]_

_DamnDaniel: It's a date [03:42]_

_BoxerBax: You never had early morning dates with me :( [03:43]_

_DamnDaniel: Listen you can fuck me to sleep or you can have early morning dates but you can't have both [03:44]_

_TaeKwanDo: I am typing in English. This isn't my Japanese keyboard. So why tf are you guys still talking [03:45]_

Danny laughed softly and shut his phone off.

"We've arrived at the station. The bus will be leaving in twenty minutes. Please wait for assistance to retrieve luggage..."

Once they'd gone through the hassle of recovering their suitcases they began their walk to the hotel. Danny was playing pack mule, Tuck navigating from his phone. The halfa was too starstruck to pay attention, looking at all the lights in wonder. It felt unreal, like someone had put a kaleidoscope on a light bulb and brought it to life. The blue-eyed boy couldn't stop staring, sleepy yet invigorated by the glares and flashes.

"Amity Park sure as hell doesn't look like this," he muttered with a careful smile. "I could stare at the lights all night."

"Maybe one day, but we don't have the time right now," Tucker's bluntness shot the idea down pretty quickly. "Straight ahead."

It was relatively quick, they walked into the grand lobby and Tucker flashed a black and pink card at the desk lady. She nodded off to the side and a man grabbed their luggage as she gave them two room numbers and keys.

Without the weight of the bags to keep him awake, everything from there was a blur for Danny. He operated on autopilot, just remembering to take his shoes off before falling face-first on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed. Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments, I appreciate the support. I know I sound super unenthusiastic, but I assure you, that's simply me being a tired, bummed out piece of shit. You guys are amazing. Thanks.
> 
> Sincerely,   
> Angel


	5. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I'm not sorry

This is posted on all of my online writing forums. 

Hey guys!

So my reader’s have either been dreading this announcement or were sincerely in the belief this would never happen lol.

Due to personal reasons, I am ceasing publishing on online forums overall, including my more popular AO3 and Wattpad accounts. My books are not completely published, but plots have been written out for both. From this announcement forward, I will be inactive. In a month, I will delete all accounts and my published books. All of my active books are up for adoption. If they are adopted, I will make an announcement. 

(Note for AO3, Good for the Soul is a finished book I wrote on Wattpad that I was revamping on AO3 to give it more depth. If you still want to read the horrible writing I birthed five or six months ago, you can look up my Angelsfallhard account on Wattpad @DregQueen. I also updated Ethreal there, so if you want to read further ahead, you can check that out as well.)

If you are interested in adopting any of my books, you may contact me at scarletthine456@gmail.com. If you contact me, I will be happy to supply you with the plot plans and scenes I had prewritten for future chapters. Since I put a lot of blood sweat and tears into these books, I’d rather not just delete them. If you want the plot plan for spoilers or if you’re curious as to how the book would end, then you can contact me and I’ll be happy to give you a rundown.

I will not respond to private messages to my accounts. I will not reply to comments asking to adopt on this update but I will do my best to respond to anyone with concerns or questions. 

For those that have been here from the beginning, thank you so much for your support! I’m sincerely thankful for everything you guys have said and done to help me out and keep me going, and if not for some personal decisions, I’d probably still be writing for you guys. I wish you all the best and hope your year was better than the last.

Sincerely,

Angel

**Author's Note:**

> *me when I wrote the last sentence*: CAN I GET A WAFFLE?  
> *bang*  
> CaN I PLEASE GET A WAFFLE?
> 
> My sense of humor is jacked man. 
> 
> Anyways. Later
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Angel


End file.
